Massage
by Sabrajay
Summary: Just a cutsie KaixRei oneshot. Enjoy all you yaoi KaiRei fans!


Kawaii Yaoi-ness!

KaixRei

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin'.

Normal POV

Kai groaned to himself as he walked down the path. The Blade Breakers had been asked to host a party – or more specifically, Rei's 8-year-old cousin, Lin's birthday party. He would've said no, too, but Rei had used kitty eyes on him, and he gave way. Of course he told them he was only coming because he wanted to make sure they didn't slack off or screw up.

Now, he was sitting at the end of the slide, bored as hell. He either had the choice to play soccer with the 8-year-olds, beat them, watch them whinge and get told off by the parents, or he could simply sit there and brood. Preferably the latter.

Kai's POV

Wonderful… oh joy! I'm sitting on the end of a slide, surrounded by little kids. I glanced at a little boy… I swear he's staring at me evilly. They're all evil. Stupid demonic children. I look up, and there he is… oh god… (sigh) secret crush… about 20 metres away from me… so what's wrong if I have a crush on another guy? Big deal. It's not as if gays are uncommon or anything… at least I hope. It's not as if it would matter anyhow…all my life I've been criticized… why should it change now – just over a silly little crush? Okay, correction; it's not just a crush. For 2 years I've been watching my raven-haired angel… I can predict his every move, I've memorised every curve and sway of his body… the way it moves to his every mood. It's not a crush, it's love. Not that he'll ever know. I'm too… I can't believe I'm about to think this… I'm too shy, and too much of a coward. Yes, I… Kai Hiwatari… am shy. And a coward. Oh, he's walking over to me. God I could just kiss that smile on his lips… but I don't know how he'd react.

Rei's POV

I saw him sitting there surrounded by children, obviously annoyed by them. They were annoyed with him too. He wouldn't play with them. I couldn't help but smile. There was a kid about to slide down the slide and knock him off, which for some reason he didn't see. I should go save him. He looked up at me as I walked over.

"Hey Kai."

"Rei."

"Tell me, have you ever been caught with the element of surprise?"

"Iie, Rei. I haven't. Why?" I caught the child just as he was inches from Kai's tailbone.

"Did you realise I just saved you from ending face first in the dirt?" He looked slightly surprised and glanced behind him, then back up at the kid in my arms.

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid." I just smiled at him.

Kai's POV

Oh man, thankyou Rei! God, if that kid had've hit me in the back, the pain would have been unbearable. Apart from the wound Boris had given me, I'd recently developed a series of knots that were extremely painful, seeing as I couldn't get them out, so more of them kept developing. I cringed as rei patted me on the back. Crap, shouldn't've done that, now he's gonna ask what's wrong. I looked up at him, and he was looking at me with surprise and slight concern.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Well, here's my chance… I might as well ask him. Screw my pride, ego and dignity.

"Uh… Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"This… this is gonna sound weird coming from me… but…"

"But what Kai?"

"Can you, uh…" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, indicating my back. And then, the unthinkable happened. I blushed. Rei looked at me, then to my back, and then back at me and smiled.

"Would you like a massage Kai?"

"I, uh… yes please." I mumbled.

"Well come on, move forward." Silently, I moved forward. I blushed even more as Rei sat behind me, one leg either side of me.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"It hurts everywhere." Rei nodded then pulled out his hair tie and tied my not-so-long ponytail up.

"It'll get in the way." Rei explained as he saw my slightly confused look.

"Oh." Before I knew it he had begun and I felt a slight surge of pain because of all my knots and bit my lip to keep from gasping.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kai! Are you alright?" I waved a hand at him.

"Eh, I'm fine. I've endured worse, I'm sure I can handle a simple massage."

"Simple? I beg your pardon, but my massages aren't just 'simple', as you so simply put it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it Kon."

"Fine. I will." Gods I'm evil. Now I was gonna get one hell of a massage by the guy I love… life couldn't get any better.

Rei's POV

How dare he say that my massages are simple! Honestly… but I 'spose he wouldn't know. I've only ever massaged my mom. She's the only one I allowed myself to give a massage to; she was special. Now here I was, giving one to the other special person in my life; not that he knows, mind you. But I saw the smirk that graced his beautiful face; he thinks he can get the best of me. Fine, I'll show him. He'll never know what hit him. I pushed hard on the spot I had pushed before; the pain would've been a lot less intense now. I saw his mouth open slightly and he let out a light gasp. Just to save him his pride, I pretended I hadn't heard or seen. I began massaging all over his back, pausing after I pushed every new spot because of the pain it would've probably caused. I had gotten nearly all of the knots now, and I could start giving him possibly the best time of his life.

Kai's POV

Oh. My. GOD. I tried not to moan. Tried not to moan out his name. Christ, this pleasure was unbearable, and it was only a god damn massage! Wait, he's… he's shifting… untying my hair – oh my god, he's massaging my head. If only I could purr, if only. I would be purring non-stop. I can feel myself melting under his ministrations. I'm in heaven. His hands found their way to my neck.

"Oh gods Rei, where've you been keeping those hands of yours all these years?" I could almost feel him blush.

"W-well, no one's ever asked for one before…" I couldn't help it, I let out a moan.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, please don't stop Rei…"

"Uh… o-okay." He continued.

Rei's POV

Was that a… compliment? From Kai? The impossible? I blushed. He moaned. I blushed even more.

"No, no, please don't stop Rei…"

"Uh… o-okay." Oh man, I was blushing like crazy. Damn it, this position is getting uncomfortable.

"Uh… Kai?"

"Hm…" He wasn't listening, I could tell. This was exactly what my mom used to do too. Feeling slightly braver, seeing as he was in a slight trance, I slowly put my hands on his waist. Nothing… good. I then pulled him back closer to me so that we were touching. Still nothing. Good. I got away with it. I leaned closer to him. Now I'm MUCH more comfortable.

"Kai, hold out your arm." He obediently held his arm out.

"Thankyou." He mumbled something that sounded like 'you're welcome', but I wasn't quite sure. I took his arm and began massaging it from the shoulder down to each individual fingertip and back again, earning a couple of moans from Kai. It was the same with the other arm. I went back to massaging his back, which was now only inches from my chest mind you, and was surprised when I felt something sticky and warm. Glancing down at my thumb, I saw that it was covered in blood. My eyes widened. Kai let out a slight moan of disapproval at having lost my touch.

"What's wrong Rei?" He slurred slightly, his tongue not fully able to work properly.

"Kai… do you have a wound on your back?" Kai, obviously not fully awake just nodded.

"May I have a look at it please?" He nodded again and removed his shirt. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't answer him just yet, I was still in shock. On his back, wings had been carved into his skin, obviously by something sharp, and they had now started to slightly bleed again.

"Who did this to you Kai?" He shook his head lazily, signalling that he couldn't tell me.

Kai's POV

"Okay… you alright?" I nodded.

"I'll be fine, it'll stop bleeding soon." I slurred. He nodded concerned, and then put his hands around my waist to obviously get out from behind me, seeing as the massage was over. I grabbed his hand and pulled them out in front of me, wrapping my arms around myself so that he couldn't escape.

"Don't stop… please…" I could feel Rei blush against the back of my neck.

"My hands hurt Kai… I need to have a break… please?" I sighed in frustration and released his hands. To my surprise and comfort, his hands remained.

"If you ever have knots in your back Kai, you can come and see me, okay?" I nodded, whilst looking back into his eyes.

"If ever you need to practice, I'll always be free, Rei." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Suddenly I felt him push forward, and both of us toppled off the slide.

Normal POV

Rei was pushed forward as the same kid as before slid down the slide and crashed into Rei, who in return pushed both Kai and Rei off the slide and onto the grass. Seeing as Kai would have most definitely hurt himself whilst in his state, he turned around so that he would land first.

"Oof!" Kai made a slight grunt, and then realised he was pressed up against Rei.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You?" Kai nodded. Rei smiled up at him.

"That's good." They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer, until Tyson's cry of distress rang out through the air.

"Help! They're gonna maul me! Get them awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Rei sat up immediately, blushing. The action caused Kai to roll off Rei.

"I… I'm sorry Kai, I-I didn't mean to…" Kai tugged on his sleeve. Rei looked down at him.

"It's okay Rei, I was planning on enjoying it…" Even though his words were slightly slurred, Rei heard him perfectly.

Rei's POV

He… he can't seriously mean that, can he? I mean, this IS Kai we're talking about. And he's in some sort of trance, so I better just leave it alone. Either way, I was still blushing. I got up, and offered a hand to Kai. He took it willingly, and he must've been lighter than I thought, because he ended up so close that his lips were touching mine. Blushing, I jumped away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kai!" Kai just stood there looking dazed. I glanced over at Tyson who was being pounced on by kids.

"C-c'mon Kai… we better go rescue Tyson." He nodded, his eyes half lidded, and followed me. I wasn't gonna sleep tonight, that's for sure.

Owari

There ya go!

Wuv ya!

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover


End file.
